Cleaning out my closet
by ficsmaniak
Summary: traduction de Cleaning out my Closet de Twihead22796
1. présentation

**Salut tout le monde, c'est pour vous avertir qu'en plus de continuer ma fic, je vais traduire une fic de Twihead22796, le titre est _Cleaning out my closet_, je la trouve bien, alors je vais vous poster les chapitres que j'aurais traduit au fur et à mesure, l'auteurs poste régulièrement soit à chaque jour ou au deux jours et a déjà une quinzaine de chapitre d'écrit. Donnez-moi votre avis s.v.p. et pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais voici le lien : fanfiction****.net/s/4928433/1/**** (vous devez faire un copier coller) sur ce je vous poste le premier chapitre un peu plus tard!**

**Voici la synopsis :**

**Une mère droguée, un frère abuseur, une petite soeur et un père qui est partie la moitié de l'année, la vie de Bella est vraiment à chier. À l'école elle est victime d'intimidation. Puis voilà les Cullen qui débarquent en ville et juge Bella d'après les rumeurs, excepté Edward. Va-t-elle le laissé l'aidé?**


	2. chapitre 1

**Je répètes que ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de Twihead22796 : Cleaning out my closet! rien n'est à moi!**

Je soupirais tout en montant les marches de ma maison, mes souliers tombant de mes pieds. Je devrais ajouter plus de duc tape.

Je pouvais entendre ma petite sœur crier pendant qu'elle courait autour de la maison. J'ouvre la porte et quelque chose de petit attaque ma jambe.

«Maman!» Hurle Jordyn.

J'ôte la petite fille de cinq ans de ma jambe, et la place sur le dessus du comptoir.

«Je suis sœurette, pas maman.» lui rappelais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de regarder autour de la cuisine, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui garderait son attention.

Je marche jusqu'au frigo and regarde à l'intérieur rapidement. Il ne reste que du Coke Diète et un peu de jus de pomme à l'intérieur.

Je soupire et prend le jus. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable, alors je donne le pichet à Jordyn. Il n'en restait qu'un peu.

«Bella, apportes-moi un soda!» me cria alors James du haut des escaliers.

J'hésite au son de la voix de mon frère aîné.

«Nous n'avons que du Coke Diète!» lui criais-je

«Alors apportes-moi ça. Fais chiez.» dit-il alors qu'une porte fut claque.

Jordyn regarda les escaliers puis soupira.

«Bella, puis-je regarder Foster?» demanda Jordyn, elle hocha la tête pendant qu'elle parlait, faisant rebondir ses boucles dorés.

Je lui souris et la soulève du comptoir. Elle court jusqu'au salon et allume la TV.

J'entends le son d'une porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans l'escalier. James tourne le coin et me regarde. Il marche jusqu'à moi, frôlant mon épaule, puis il attrape un soda dans le réfrigérateur.

Il le plaça sur le comptoir et me regarda de nouveau.

«Bella, ne t'avais-je pas demandé un soda?» me demanda-t-il, agrippant le comptoir et pendant que ses jointures tournèrent blanches.

«J…Jordyn voulait du jus. Je… je devais lui en donner.» murmurais-je, regardant Jordyn qui regardait la T.V.

Elle se retourna et regarda James.

James me claqua et donna un coup de pieds dans ma jambe.

«Bitch.» dit-il silencieusement marchant près de moi.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et j'attendis d'entendre sa porte claquer avant de me relever.

Jordyn était devant moi.

«Bella? Est-ce que ça va?» me demanda-t-elle.

Ses joues étaient rosies pas la colère.

«Je vais bien Jo-Jo. Va regarder la TV.» lui dis-je

Elle retourna devant la télévision, ses problèmes oubliés.

«Bella! Pourrais-tu m'apporter un soda?» me cria Renée

Je regardais les escaliers avant de marché jusqu'au frigo et d'y prendre le dernier Coke diète. Je grimpai en haut et entrai dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle était assise sur le rebord de son lit, regardant la TV. Des bouteilles de comprimé recouvrant les comptoirs de sa chambre.

Je l'ignorai et déposai le soda au côté de son lit. J'étais tellement en colère après elle. Comment pouvait-elle resté assise, avec sa drogue, pendant que sa fille de cinq ans s'élevait d'elle-même et pendant que son fils battait son autre fille. En fait, elle ne s'en souciera probablement jamais, à moins que James arrête de payer le loyer.

« Peux-tu jeter un œil sur Jordyn pour moi? Je n'ai pas été capable de dormir la nuit dernière.» me demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix alors qu'elle atteignait ses comprimés.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Nous savions toutes les deux que je le ferais de toute façon.

Je quittais la pièce et descendis les escaliers.

Jordyn était assise et mangeait des céréales. L'enfant n'avait même plus besoin de moi.

Je l'embrassai sur le dessus de la tête et je m'étendis sur le sofa, seulement pour fermé mes yeux une seconde.

Mais cette seconde fut tout ce que j'avais besoin pour tomber endormie.

**8 heures plus tard**

Je m'éveillais avec quelque chose de chaud dans mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Jordyn. Elle agrippait mes bras très fort et sa tête était sur ma poitrine. Son dos était devant moi et elle semblait calme.

Je doutais qu'elle ait eu une seule heure jusque là. L'enfant ne dormait jamais.

Je sentis l'odeur de crêpes et j'entendis le frigo s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Je manœuvrais autour du corps et me levais de ma place sur le divan, m'étirant comme je pouvais.

Je vis James courir autour de la cuisine.

«Que fais-tu?» lui demandais-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda avant de retourner à son travail.

«Victoria s'en vient. Je veux qu'elle ait un bon déjeuner. Nous savons tous que tu ne peux faire cuire quoi que ce soit et j'ai besoin que tu quittes. Mets Jordyn dans ma chambre.» m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'il tourna les crêpes.

Je soupirais et soulevais le petit corps du divan. Elle ne pesait rien. Juste ce qu'il faut pour être en santé.

Je la portais en haut des escaliers et la plaçai dans le lit de James. Elle bougea, mais resta endormie. Je barrai la porte et quitter la pièce.

Je descendis et vis James mettre la table.

«Et je ne t'ai pas frappé si fort. Arrête de crier et gémir. Ça devient ennuyant.»

Je savais qu'il parlait de mes rêves. J'hochais la tête et attrapais mon sac à dos avant de partir.

J'avais seulement un vêtement et une paire de soulier.

Renée et Charlie donnaient l'argent à James pour qu'il tienne les dépenses en mains. Si je voulais quelque chose de nouveau, je devais le lui demandé. La dernière fois que je l'ai fais, j'ai fini avec un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue.

Je marchai le long de la route sale. Depuis que Charlie avait rejoint l'armée les choses alors très mal dans les alentours. Nous savions tous que notre famille ne durerait pas, il voulait simplement s'éloigner de nous.

Les choses aurait dû être différentes. James aurait dû être mon grand frère protecteur et mes parents heureux.

Maintenant, tout était horrible. Je ne savais toujours pas comment cela avait changé.

Je soupirais alors que l'école fut dans mon champ de vision. Je détestais cette place. Au moins c'était mieux qu'à la maison.

«Hey Swan, pourquoi ne va tu pas jouer dans la circulation?» s'exclama Trent de l'autre bout de la place de stationnement.

Quelle merveilleuse journée à ch* er cela allait être.

**Je continue à traduire ou non?**


End file.
